narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ISavage/Possible Kekkei Genkai's or Tota's that I wanna make :)
HIi, I am User:ISavage the Tsuchikage of this wiki and I come to you with a blog about some of the ideas I had. These Kekkei Genkai's or Tota's will be for my Tsuchikage and his or her guards. Sand Release So first, Sand Release, so the Sand Release I was thinking of was that it combines Wind Release, and Earth Release to make, manipulate, and control sand and i really like it. Now you may say that well Garaa has and and all that stuff well, I know, its just that I want to make my own thing to it, it would be very similar but a little better than Garaa's sand. Mud Release Mud Release would be a Kekkei Genkai that combines Water Release and Earth Release to make, well, Mud. It would be like a stronger Earth Release, the user can make their body into mud, the user could make mud, and use preexisting mud (or earth and water to make mud). I haven't put much thought into this one but I just had put it on here for a possible KG. Ash Release Now Ash Release is an idea mixed between a KG and a Kekkei Tota and is one I like. I was thinking about combining Earth Release and Wind Release for a Kekkei Genkai, but then also combining Earth Release, Wind Release, and Fire Release to make a Kekkei Tota. If it was a Kekkei Genkai the user would be able to I guess make ash and stuff like that I guess, I didn't put thought into making it a KG, but on the other hand. If it was a Kekkei Tota then it would have a burning effect to it, which would make it more cooler :). I mean ash comes from fire so it would make sense to make it to where it added fire. When the burning ash comes into contact with something, that thing is burned into ash, also the user could make fog from ash and do some other stuff too. I think the Kekkei Tota idea is better personally, and the earth part gives it the lava release type of effect to it, so its similar to Lava Release in some ways. Pressure Release Pressure Release is another idea that I like, it would combine Wind Release and Water Release to make forces of pressure and shockwaves. It would be mainly used with Taijutsu but will still have some other attacks. The pressure or shockwave can rip through just about anything with enough force, even chakra. You will be able to see it coming, unless your in a taijutsu battle in where you are probably screwed. Also the user will be able to release pressure or shockwaves from their body as well for defensive and offensive purposes. So yeah, these are the ideas of mine, so fell free to comment on which one I should make and what natures to use and other stuff, yeah.............. Category:Blog posts